greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Abin Sur (Temuera Morrison)
History Origin Abin Sur was an Alien from the planet Ungara in Green Lantern Sector 2814. He was considered one of the greatest living Green Lantern's and was the chosen protector of Sector 2814. When the Fear parasite Parallax attacked Abin, he found his ring useless against the Yellow Light and gravely injured, manage to escape and crash landed on Earth handing his ring to chosen successor Hal Jordan. Early life Abin was born on the planet Ungara in Green Lantern Sector 2814. He grew up a fearless man and married fellow Ungaran Munni Jah and having a son Amon Sur before he was eventually chosen to become apart of the Green Lantern Corps. Green Lantern Corps Abin is a veteran Green Lantern and considered the finest of the Corps by many. He has also mentored a whole number of new recruits including Thaal Sinestro. When the Guardian Krona found the Yellow Central Power Battery and was taken over by the parasite Parallax, Abin was tasked with stopping him by the Guardians. He battled the creature in the Lost Sector on the planet Ryut defeating it and trapping it there forever. After the Fear Entity Parallax was freed from captivity accidentally, it began to attack entire planets consuming it by causing mass fear which it used to rip the souls out of beings leaving only a husk of a corpse. Abin was order to gather a ship and head to a planet to assist the Green Lantern of Sector 2815 Fentara on urgent business, leaving Tomar-Re who was seeking information from Abin regarding the planet Earth where Abin had recently visited to cure his fetish for primitive species. Attack of Parallax Sinestro contacted Abin on his way to Fentara to notify him that the planet is now dead and to abort his mission as another planet has been lost to Parallax with Abin asking what the Guardians of the Universe are planning to which Sinestro says "nothing..". The transmission fades to static before a dark shadow is cast over Abin's ship before a blinding Yellow Light is seen before millions of screaming souls are heard before a massive surge of Yellow energy throws Abin backwards out of the cockpit. Abin stands his ground and tries to attack the approaching creature but it returns fire with yellow energy hitting Abin in the shoulder. He then heads to fly out of the ship whilst Parallax tries to attack him with its tentacles but Abin dodges them skillfully. He makes his way one of the escape pods and ejects from the ship and away from Parallax. Telling the onboard computer to find the nearest sentient planet, it brings up a projection of the planet Earth. Abin manages to pilot his ship to Earth and crashes in Coast City, United States of America which is witnessed by Hal Jordan who was reminiscing about a past personal grievance at the site witnessed Sur crash and followed the strange Green Light. Coming over the mound to see the gleaming crashed ship laying there with Abin trapped inside. Shocked, Jordon races over to find Abin struggling and helps him before resting him on the floor to see a severe wound to his left shoulder. Abin is in his last breathe and asks for Jordan's name before handing over to him the Ring and tells him to go inside his ship and place the ring in the Lantern and speak the oath before finally telling him to become one of them, a Green Lantern. Jordan then burries Abin's body next to his spaceship. The United States of America's government agency Department of Extranormal Operations excavates Abin's body forcing Jordan to flee and take it to Washington D.C. for a secret autopsy. They hire Hector Hammond to perform the autopsy, given that he is the only person they could gain clearance for in such short notice, due to the fact his father Robert Hammond is a senator. Whilst performing the autopsy, Hector is infected by a piece of Parallax from the side of Abin's body. (actually giving Hector powers). Powers and Abilities Powers *Indomitable Will Abilities *Coming Soon Appearance Hailing from the planet Ungara, Abin Sur has the body of a normal homoscapien and is similar in physiology and appearance to Humans except that his skin is a purple magenta color and his blood and internal organs are also a purple magenta. Ungarans have only one lung compared to Humans which would mean their breathing capacity is not as strong and instead of one heart, they have 3 which would imply a heavy blood supply as well as an indifferent rib cage. Personality *Abin Sur was a kind alien who was always loyal to the Green Lantern Corps and always made sure that the galaxy and his sector was safe. He was also good friends with Sinestro who he trained as a Green Lantern. Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Abin_Sur_(Green_Lantern_Movie) Category:Green Lantern (Movie) Characters